Filia
Filia is a character from the fighting game Skullgirls. She was once just an average schoolgirl, but one day woke up without any memories and a second mouth on the back of her head. She was now playing host to a Parasite named Samson, an unruly mop of demonic hair with incredible power. With no memories or anyone to turn to for help, if she ever hopes to piece together her past and survive the inevitable clash with the Skullgirl, Filia will need to trust this mysterious being. Her reveal counterpart is ARCgaming91 Because both of them has at least once been controlled by someone else. Filia is controlled by Samson and still is. Both of them also had some sort of pervert relationship to eachother. Filia was the one that was abused by Riccardo in her story. Finally, they both also had a friend that has suffered heavily. For Filia it is Carol that became Painwheel because of Valentine and Brain Drain. Role in the Story She seem to be neutral over the Great Rebirth that Deus is bringing, but when Samson informed her that the Skull Heart might have a connection to this rebirth. She decided to investigate the situation. Mostly she has been shown just fighting for herself, but she later joined the forces of Parasoul. Because of her large bust size and legs, yes, even MrGameandPichu thought that was an odd reason to join. But for an unkown reason she left and started to investigate on her own again, that lead her to meet Hsien-Ko and Stocking, togheter they formed the: "Delicious Diamond Divas" a group that was almost the Anti-"3 Stooges of Evil" During their time togheter Filia ended up falling in love with Stocking and with Hsien-Ko they did a threesome after a rough battle. Unknowing that Noob Saibot was filming the entire thing while masturbating to it. She was later kidnapped by the millitant bronies and was brainwashed by Derpy Hooves, to fight for Deus. Apperance She is 1,626 meters tall and weights 64,41 kilograms. Her messurements are 34C-26-39! Filia wears a white/grey schoolshirt that exposes her belly, purple tie, skirt, stockings and brown shoes. She has purple hair and red eyes. She has quite a large chest, big hips and a big butt. Samson has yellow eyes and a toothy mouth. She is also known to be more "chubby" than most other characters in Skullgirls. That is because not only does she have a habit of eating and drinking milkshake, but she also absorb the nutrients that Samson does not absorb. Personality Filia is a caring girl. Throughout the events of Skullgirls, Filia is shown to have a good sense of duty as she made it her top priority to receive the skullheart and make her wish, which she would use to restore her memories (however this was changed to restore Painwheel back to her normal self so that she may live a normal life again). Filia's wish shows an act of selflessness as well. It is unknown how Filia was before she lost her memories however she mentioned treating Carol wrong in the past. Samson, on the other hand, is shown to be a brash and rowdy parasitic symbiote. Despite those qualities, he is shown to be quite protective and supportive of Filia, as he mentioned that nobody should lay a hand on her after attacking Riccardo in story mode when he tried to hit on her. It is implied that Samson could know some things that Filia doesn't as he seemed hesitant on the subject of Painwheel knowing Filia after their fight. When Parasoul is defeated against Filia in VS mode she mutters "You're being...used." before falling out, hinting that Samson's intentions toward Filia might be considerably less than honorable and that he's only using Filia to get what he wants. Powers and Abilities Filia has a nice knowledge of martial arts and is deeply educated. Samson gives Filia extra abilities that is related to her hair. It is unkown how many abilities she got before Samson got to her. In this games story, she is very good to organize army-strategies plans when she was working for Parasoul. But later she was brainwashed by Derp Hooves to work for Deus. In her brainwashed form, she has lost all of her counciousness and Samson recieved full control over her body. That was becasue Samson was a brony and just could not ressist Derpy's Derpness. It shuts off Filias powers but heavily increased Samsons powers to an almost unlimited powers. But even though she was unavalible through regular communication, she could still talk to Samson with her mind and ultimatley release herself from the "Derp Effect". Their connection is quite deep, it has also been confirmed that if they are seperated: then their powers will be reduced to a minimum level. Relationship to Other Characters *Stocking Anarchy - She has a crush on her. *Deus - He ordered Derpy Hooves to brainwash her. *Parasoul - She is her leader during a part of the storyline. *Hsien-Ko - Really likes her, because she has a nice pair of breasts. *Fluttershy - Filia gets creeped out by her. *Yasha - Dislikes him for an unkown reason *Asura - Dislikes him for an unkown reason. *Noob Saibot - He likes Filia because she reminds him of Sareena. Non-Playable Relationships *Painwheel - Very close friend. *Derpy Hooves - Brainwashed her during the storyline. *Riccardo - He harassed her in the beginning of her story in Skullgirls. Gallery Filia.jpg|Official artwork for Skullgirls Solblade444ec4a296dcbb5.jpg|Filia showing off her large tits. 1343973856346.jpg|Along with Cerebella Filia-.jpg|More Filia artwork from Alex Ahad Video Trivia *Filia was the second female character to be announced for the game, along with Serah Farron. *She was also the first character that originates from a fighting game. Unless you count Punch-Out as one. *Filia is one of Aranryanchampions three favorite Skullgirls characters in the base roster and TrueDarkAce's favorite character. *Most of the time when she goes up against a female opponent, she compliments their bossoms. Even Osaka's who does not have as an well-edowed chest as the other non-pony females. *She is the first confirmed character, to have two different english voice actors: **Filia herself is voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos **While Samson is voiced by Del Stetson. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Characters from Video Games